


Catch You Out, You Bring Me Up

by heeeyitskayla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeyitskayla/pseuds/heeeyitskayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless Narry morning sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You Out, You Bring Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a reeeeeeeeally long time so I did this bahaha
> 
> All mistakes are mine, enjoy!

So Niall really hates mornings.

It's just the fact that he's _never_ ready to wake up when he has to. His alarm always yanks him aggressively out of his peaceful slumber and no one likes the feeling of being completely asleep one second and then half-awake the next.

Harry's always there to help him though. He makes sure that Niall's up when he needs to be with soft kisses to his face and whispered words of sweet nothings. Niall wishes he could just spring right up in the morning like Harry can. It doesn't seem to matter what time of morning it is, Harry is never reluctant to jump out of bed and start the day.

This morning is nothing unusual, other than the fact that Niall doesn't _have_ to be up early today. The boys have the day off and Niall planned to spend the entire morning snoozing away, waking up when his _body_ said he could, not his alarm.

So it's much to Niall's dismay (and a little bit of delight, but not as much) when he's slowly pulled into a sleepy consciousness by a strong, warm arm wrapping around his torso and the press of soft lips against his cheekbone.

He grumbles a little, hearing the faint sound of Harry's familiar quiet, low chuckle breathed against his ear.

"Haz, s'too early," he grunts, voice rocky and sleep-hazed.

"It's half ten, love," Harry replies, lightly brushing his lips down from Niall's jaw to his collarbones.

"Still too early."

"I'll make you breakfast," Harry suggests. Niall can feel the hand not wrapped around his torso running through his bed-ridden hair.

"'M not hungry."

"How much longer do you need, babe?"

"Three hours."

Harry barks out a laugh that has the corner of Niall's lips turning up a little. He loves hearing Harry laugh, loves even more when he's the one who causes it. He feels lips press against his breastbone, right above his right nipple and he squirms a little.

"What if I fuck you? Will that wake you up?"

Niall shivers a little at Harry's sudden change in tone. He loves how his voice goes impossibly deeper and huskier when he talks dirty.

"Maybe."

When Niall finally opens his eyes it's to the view of Harry, clad in nothing but a pair of black Calvin Kleins, hovering above him with a wicked smirk on his face. He knows Niall can't get enough of him, the bastard, and has no problem taking advantage of that fact.

His hair's tied up in a bun, bracketing Niall's thighs with his knees, hands on either side of Niall's head. He leans down and kisses Niall, slow at first, knowing that Niall isn't quite oriented enough to deepen it yet. Once he is though, he wastes no time in sliding his tongue right in, connecting with Niall's.

Niall slinks his arms around Harry's neck, crossing his wrists right below his bun, tilting his head to the side so their lips slot together better. He kicks his legs out of the duvet and spreads them wide, hooking his calves over Harry's. Harry lowers his hips so that Niall can feel him, hard and thick, through his boxer briefs. Niall moans softly against Harry's mouth when his pant-clad cock rubs against his own hardening dick, also clad in white Calvin Kleins.

Harry gyrates his hips against Niall's, gaining more friction against their cocks, and it feels good. It feels so, _so_ good. Niall could come just like this, cream his trousers like a fucking teenager. But he'd rather have Harry inside him when that happens, so he runs his hands down Harry's back, feeling the muscles work beneath his skin with every motion of his hips, and slips his fingers underneath his pants, getting a double handful of Harry's cute little bum, and squeezing.

Harry groans, ceasing the movement of his hips as Niall pulls his pants down as far as he can before Harry has to kick them off the rest of the way. Niall takes this moment to admire Harry's long, thin legs that could go for miles, his thick, muscular thighs, and his delectable, thick cock, pink at the tip with a tiny bead of precum peaking through the slit. Unable to help himself, Niall runs a hand down from his clavicle, down his flat, toned abdomen, down past the small patch of sparse dark pubic hair, and wraps a fist around his dick, jerking him once from base to tip and then back again.

Harry breathes a bit heavier when Niall does this, working faster to rid his pants, and then working even faster to rid Niall of his. Once their both naked, Harry resumes his position above Niall, grinding their cocks together once again but this time without anything in between them and it's even better than before.

Niall's definitely wide awake now, but his movements are still a little bit more sluggish than they could be, so Harry does most of the work, his cock sliding against Niall's balls, the base, the tip, over and over again until Niall's breath hitches and he has to squeeze Harry's bulging upper arms.

"Babe, I'm gonna come, stop," he breathes, gasping when Harry's cock brushes against a particular sensitive spot on Niall's.

Harry hums in response, reaching towards the nightstand to grab the lube. He slicks his fingers up quickly, rubbing the tips of his first and middle finger against Niall's tight pink hole, teasing him momentarily before sliding in the first finger all the way to the third knuckle.

Niall's panting by the time Harry's got three fingers stuffed in him, thrusting and scissoring and crooking his fingers against Niall's prostate. Niall's cock is rock hard now, precum oozing from the slit occasionally whenever Harry touches his prostate. Harry's free hand rubs lovingly against Niall's lower stomach, right above his cock. Niall whines, insisting that he's ready, and Harry pulls his fingers out, grabbing the lube again to slick his cock up.

Niall watches with half-lidded eyes - now from arousal rather than sleepiness - as Harry jerks himself a bit, making sure the lube spreads all around his dick. Harry catches his eyes and grins, biting his bottom lip as he grabs onto the base, positioning it right against Niall's hole, massaging it before slowly sinking in. He stops for a moment once the head pops in, allowing Niall to adjust.

"Fuck," Niall whispers, arms above his head, eyes wild with arousal.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Once Harry slides in all the way, hips flush against Niall's, Niall's balls pressed against his pubes, he leans down so that his face is only inches from Niall's, pulling his hips back a fraction before sliding back in. Harry grinds his hips against Niall's, similar to before, when they were just rubbing against each other, but this is better than anything, because now he's inside.

Their heavy breathing is mingled together, mouths both partially open and breathing each others air and it's so intimate and intense and overwhelming that Niall can barely stand it, eyes locked with Harry's, resting his hands against Harry's upper back, feeling those muscles work again.

It doesn't take long for Harry to locate Niall's prostate, pushing his cock against it almost every other thrust, and Niall's close, _so_ close. He could come any minute now, doesn't even need his cock touched.

Harry knows too, has been doing this with Niall long enough to know when he's close. The way the flush in his cheeks spreads down past his chest to his pink cock, oozing precum, the way his breathing hitches and his moans get just a little bit louder, the way he can't seem to find a spot for his hands, running them all over Harry's body like he can't get enough of it.

He really can't.

Harry picks it up, proper fucking Niall, his cock sliding almost all the way out and then slamming back in. His rhythm has Niall's body jerking up slightly with every thrust, his untouched cock jostling every time Harry pounds into him. Niall wails, whimpers, whines, makes every sound he never thought he'd be capable of making before he met Harry.

For a moment the only thing that can be heard is Niall's moans, Harry's heavy breathing, their slick skin slapping together, and the bed rocking against the wall.

"Fuck, fuck, Haz, babe, I'm gonna come babe, fuck," Niall babbles.

"Yeah? Y'gonna come babe? Come on my cock?" Harry encourages, hands fisting the bed sheets on either side of Niall's head, feeling his own release building up quickly.

Niall cries out in response, his hole clenching so tight around Harry's cock, his own cock shooting out onto his lower stomach, his chest, and even hitting his chin. Niall jerks himself through the aftershocks, milking the rest of the cum out of himself, knowing Harry loves watching him jerk himself when he comes.

"Fuck," Harry growls, thrusting even faster than before, indulging in the tightness of Niall's hole clenching around him, chasing that feeling. Niall's completely fucked out, just lying there, pliant.

It's Niall running a finger through the mess on his stomach and licking it off that makes Harry come, pushing his hips up until he's balls deep, cock shooting that milky substance deep into Niall. He buries his face into Niall's neck, breathing heavily as he rides it out, Niall rubbing his back soothingly, thighs spread wide, moaning softly at the feeling of Harry's cum dripping inside of him.

They stay that way for a little while, basking in their afterglow, Niall lightly skating his blunt nails up and down Harry's back, Harry pressing soft kisses all along Niall's neck and shoulder.

They break apart when Niall's stomach lets out a loud grumble, startling them both into a fit of laughter.

"Y'gonna make breakfast for me now?" Niall says expectantly, like he knows Harry won't say no.

Harry rolls his eyes playfully, trying not to smile as he rolls out of bed.

"S'that all I'm good for, Horan? A fuck and a cook?"

"Damn right."

"Mmmhm, we'll see about that."

Niall grins, watching as Harry bends down to pull his pants back on before getting up to search for his own. Once on, he grabs Harry by the arm just as he's getting ready to leave the room, and pulls him towards himself, kissing him slowly and thoroughly.

"I love you," Niall says.

"I love you too." And before Niall can say anything else he suddenly feels a sharp slap against his bum and Harry running out of the room, giggling all the way to the kitchen with Niall running after him, giggling just as hard.

 

_End_


End file.
